


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by 108am



Series: You're Not Alone [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cats, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Domestic, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Possessive Behavior, Sharing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has a problem with his new little roommate when she tries to monopolize Changmin’s affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of [You’re Not Alone](http://108am.livejournal.com/24100.html) and belated birthday gift to [](http://flowx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://flowx.livejournal.com/)**flowx** , who had somehow turned into my HoMin enabler. I love you bb, sorry it took so long for me to finish this~ T~T ~~NGL, I was this close to naming this thing _Her Whisper is the Lucifer_. orz~~

Yunho had made a lot of promises, and being a man of his words, he had kept all of them. Well, almost all of them.

“Hyung, are you bothering Chung Ae again?”

Yunho turned his heated gaze away from his little love rival and focused in on his lover, still clad in his blue and white polka dots pajamas. He sniffed. “No. Why are you always taking her side?”

Changmin frowned for a moment before grinning widely as he stooped down to pick up his new furry little roommate. “Because she’s just a sweet little kitten, and you’re a grown man.”

As Yunho started to retort, his complaint was interrupted by loud mewing and Changmin’s light laughter. Changmin giggled softly as he placed Chung Ae back down on the floor. “Alright, alright, sweetie, oppa will get your breakfast right now. Come on, oppa has some yummy fresh milk for you.”

Yunho sat down on a stool in front of the kitchen counter. “What about me?”

Changmin looked at the pout on the other man’s face. “Stop that, that’s creepy, hyung. Besides, your hands aren’t broken, go fix your own breakfast.”

Yunho gaped in response.

“Oh, fine. Eggs, sunny side up?”

Yunho nodded his head mutedly. When Changmin turned his back on him, Yunho tossed a glare at the little white kitten on the floor, blissfully enjoying her breakfast. Chung Ae looked up when she sensed someone’s eyes on her, and when she realized it was Yunho, she let out a soft hiss that went unheard by Changmin, but Yunho could hear it clearly.

“She is evil.”

“Oh, stop that, hyung.” Changmin looked down on the floor, smiling at the sight of Chung Ae enjoying her bowl of milk. “She is so sweet, how can you call her evil?”

“W-well, she _is_.” Yunho said nothing more when Changmin shot a glare at him, choosing instead to glower in his seat until the other man finished preparing their breakfast.

 

 

By the time Yunho had finished his breakfast and clearing the table, Chung Ae was still slowly finishing hers. Yunho crouched down and stared at the white kitten. Looking up, Chung Ae tilted her head to the side, watching with confused blue eyes at the man staring dully at her.

“Finished yet?”

Chung Ae turned her head away, letting out a soft mew that sounded oddly arrogant to Yunho’s ears. She turned away from him, letting her soft tail whipped against Yunho’s face before she started to walk away from her milk bowl to look for Changmin.

Yunho sputtered softly, quite sure he could taste some of the kitten’s fur in his mouth. One hand was wiping Yunho’s face as the other one picked up the half-empty bowl. “Spoiled brat.”

As he carried the bowl to the sink, he could hear the soft patters of Chung Ae rushing back into the kitchen, her excited mewling could be heard mingling with Changmin’s own approaching laughter. Yunho turned to look, noticing too late at the distracted kitten rushing at his feet. Stumbling over his sudden two left feet, Yunho dropped the bowl he was holding, watching as the milk suddenly soaked Chung Ae completely.

“ _Hyung!_ ”

Yunho winced. “Don’t look at me like that. You know very well this was an accident.”

Changmin seemed to have ignored Yunho’s statement, choosing instead to rush to the wet kitten. “She’s completely soaked.” Changmin held Chung Ae in front Yunho’s face, his frown was met with Yunho’s befuddled face. “Apologize to her, hyung.”

“A-apologize? Alright, you’re going overboard now, Changmin.”

“How am I going overboard? You’re always talking to that stuffed deer of yours.”

Yunho gaped. “At least _Bambi_ does not try to rile people like this little nymph.”

“Hyung,” Changmin’s voice was very solemn. “Bambi is a toy. Chung Ae is a kitten—a _living_ kitten—and you’re the one going overboard now.” Changmin held Chung Ae close to him, his free hand was absently scratching the kitten’s head, almost as if to soothe her frustrated mewls.

“I-I am _not_.”

Changmin glared, and walked away. “We’ll be in the bathroom cleaning up.” Changmin stopped momentarily at the kitchen threshold, tossing Yunho a dry look. “I’m telling you this just in case you feel like apologizing, hyung.”

Chung Ae let out a soft hiss, and Yunho blinked, wondering to himself what had just happened.

 

 

Yunho could hear the sound of light laughter mixed together with soft mewling behind the closed door, and even though he knew he had nothing to worry about, it didn’t stop the knot from forming in his stomach. He should just apologize, and then he could be on the other side as well. Just apologize, and he wouldn’t feel so left out.

He clenched his hand into a fist, and proceeded to knock on the door, but he stopped with his fist in midair, a faint recollection of the menacing hiss and Changmin’s accusing glare jumped back into his mind. He wasn’t the only one in the wrong, but unlike the kitten, he had no ally.

Yunho groaned to himself, whirling around in place, and wondering what he should do. The situation had gotten out of hand. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Changmin keep the kitten, since he had become so absorbed in babying Chung Ae, who clearly had a thing against Yunho.

It wasn’t his fault, Yunho tried to rationalize his bitter relationship with the kitten. He was nice to the kitten. Bought her a new bed, some toys, a customized collar, took her to the vet, he did all of that. Yunho slammed his head against the wall, realizing how crazy his jealously seemed.

“Goddammit, I need help.”

 

 

Yunho couldn’t bring himself to apologize to Changmin (or rather, to Chung Ae). He had trudged to the living room couch, completely drained of all energy. Yunho had tried to think of ways to reconcile without actually having to say an apology, but it was completely hopeless. He just couldn’t get past how ridiculous this whole situation was, and how Changmin was completely smitten with the kitten, refusing to see how she also had her own faults.

He huffed to himself, arms crossed over his chest, slowly letting his eyes shut tight, and letting sleep claim him. He just couldn’t be bothered to try to make sense with this situation any longer. Perhaps a nap would calm him, or at least he hoped it would.

 

 

Yunho woke up to the sound of a camera flash. He opened his eyes, slow at first to allow them to readjust the light, and noticed Changmin’s grinning face. He raised the camera again. “Say cheese, hyung.”

“Wha—” Yunho stopped midsentence when he heard happy mewling from somewhere above him. That was when he noticed his head felt heavier than usual. He carefully let his hands wandered through his thick hair, and that was when he felt it—her. Gingerly, he lifted Chung Ae off his head. He held her in front of his confused face, and he smiled and laughed to himself when she licked his nose.

“Are you going to stop causing trouble?”

Chung Ae looked away for a moment before dropping her head to lick Yunho’s hand.

“Is Changmin going to stop being so biased?”

“Wha-what are you talking about?”

Yunho glared at the younger man, who flinched under the reproachful look. He looked down at the white kitten in his hands. “Is Chung Ae going to be nice to Yunho oppa now?”

“ _Meow._ ” Yunho smiled, noticing what appeared to be a smile on the kitten’s face.

“I think we can work out our differences.” Chung Ae meowed in agreement. “But we need to punish Changmin oppa for not helping us settle our problems. Quick, let’s get Changmin oppa!”

Yunho released the kitten, grinning from ear to ear as Chung Ae bounded towards Changmin. Changmin stumbled, falling to the floor and nearly dropped the camera. He laughed, feeling the soft white fur tickling his leg.

After a moment, Yunho joined in, proceeding to tickle Changmin all over before finally wrapping his arms across the younger man’s shoulders. “Is Changmin oppa going to be nicer to Yunho oppa now?”

Changmin picked up Chung Ae, holding her close to his chest. “But I liked seeing you get riled up—over a kitten.”

Yunho pouted.

“Stop that,” Changmin said softly, a faint smile was on his face. “That’s creepy, hyung.”

Chung Ae meowed in agreement.


End file.
